bad luck el regreso
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: cuando un nuevo vigilante llega a la ciudad llama la atencion de las hermanas loud quienes se preguntan la identidad del sujeto misterioso.
1. lo impensable

Llego aquel día, de la nada, cuando menos lo esperábamos, era casi como si solamente surgiera en un segundo sin decir nada, sin aparentar nada, solamente llego cuando más lo necesitábamos.

Pocos entenderán el terror que estamos a punto de narrarles, era casi media noche cuando se desato la verdadera masacre, aun recuerdo aquel monstruo que llego entre las sombras, su nombre era heartrending, una mole de músculos y carne expuesta, con dos grandes y afiladas cuchillas en lugar de manos, sus cabellos sucios cubrían parte de su cara desfigurada en donde lo único que se podía distinguir como rasgos humanos era un par de ojos de color amarillo translucido, la horrenda mole de carne de más de seis metros caminaba de manera entorpecido por las calles, sus pasos eran tan potentes que rompían el concreto bajo sus pies.

Durante unos segundos la bulliciosa metrópolis de Royalwoods se paralizo, todos los agitados habitantes quedaron petrificados viendo como el monstruo avanzaba pero no hacía nada mas, era como si durante un segundo el no pensara en otra cosa más que seguir hacia adelante como si tratara de alcanzar a alguien o de posicionarse en algún lugar en especifico, obviamente la policía no tardo en aparecer, era obvio que sin importar las intenciones de la gigantesca criatura lo que seguiría a esto no sería otra cosa más que una total desgracia.

Una a una las patrullas formaron una barricada a su alrededor pero heartrending no les prestó atención, con total naturalidad él se poso contra la pared de un alto edificio y se quedo ahí, quieto, imperturbable y ominoso mientras los insignificantes humanos veían aterrados al coloso frente a ellos, con completa paz y algo de serenidad él los miro hacia abajo pensado con la más compleja y calculada seguridad en su siguiente movimiento.

En un movimiento casi tan súbito como su propia aparición heartrending levanto una de sus cuchillas, lo cual puso a todos los presentes en alerta máxima pero la verdad es que el extraño sujeto no tenía la intensión de atacar, simplemente se lo llevo a la cara y de la manera más horrenda procedió a abrirse una cortada en esta cual si fuera una boca y de su sangrante boca nueva dijo lo siguiente:

-Pudo haber sido todo un éxito  
pero tontos marchamos al fracaso.  
Pude haber ayudado a mi prójimo  
pero apurado continué avanzando.

Confundidos y sumamente aterrados los policías seguían mirando como el gigante se ponía de pie y comenzaba a agitar sus brazos.

-Soy "La Humanidad" "El Mundo", "El Sistema",  
y no me queda tiempo.  
De sorpresa llegó el final  
y no estaba preparado.

Repentinamente la bestia empezó a lanzar sus golpes hacia los edificios en un frenesí de odio que destrozaba todo a su paso, los policías comenzaban a disparar pero las balas no eran nada para la colosal maquina de destrucción que ante ellos se posaba y se burlaba parecía que nada detendría su avanzada homicida mientras él iba en formación perfecta destrozando moradas y aniquilando a los indefensos transeúntes que solo corrían aterrados hasta que desde lo alto de un edificio un proyectil fue lanzado, uno tan potente que hizo a heartrending tambalearse y casi caer.

Fingiendo que apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su contrincante y con la sonrisa mas falsa que el mundo haya visto heartrending volteo hacia arriba y con la más déspota educación dijo:

\- Señor o señora, en verdad vuestro perdón imploro,  
mas el caso es que, adormilado  
cuando vinisteis a tocar quedamente,  
tan quedo vinisteis a llamar,  
a llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto,  
que apenas pude creer que os oía.

-deja de tratar de fingir educación, no me impresionas-dijo aquel con su voz aumentada por uno de sus aparatos para asegurarse de que todos alcanzaran a escucharlo, ante todo quería el espectáculo, ante todo la gloria que sería solo para él.

Desde lo alto de una columna se erguía majestoso aquel chico de tan solo 16 que miraba a todos desde lo alto a través de sus visores que daban la apariencia de unos lentes de apariencia futurista de color blanco con negro y cristales rojos, vestía una especie de gabardina color blanco que asemejaba a una capa y se extendía elevada por el viento contrastando espectacularmente contra el cielo negro, llevaba también una especie de armadura mecánica en combinación de blanco y negro, un par de pantalones de color negro y unas botas color blanco y para esconder su identidad una clase de capucha de orejas puntiagudas que al unirse con su visor daban la apariencia de ser una clase de fusión entre una maquina y un gato que a pesar de cubrir casi por completo su rostro no tapaban su cabello blanco.

Aquel hombre miro a la bestia de manera desafiante mientras esperaba pacientemente a su enemigo.

-Ellos aquí trajeron los fusiles repletos  
de pólvora, ellos mandaron el acerbo  
exterminio,  
ellos aquí encontraron un pueblo que cantaba,  
un pueblo por deber y por amor reunido,  
y la delgada niña cayó con su bandera,  
y el joven sonriente rodó a su lado herido,  
y el estupor del pueblo vio caer a los muertos  
con furia y con dolor.  
Entonces, en el sitio  
donde cayeron los asesinados,  
bajaron las banderas a empaparse de sangre  
para alzarse de nuevo frente a los asesinos.

Dijo heartrending mientras lanzaba una de sus brutales navajas contra aquel sujeto, con una actitud tan estoica que rayaba en la apatía el contrincante espero, no movió un musculo, no dijo una palabra, no hasta que la navaja estaba prácticamente sobre él, fue justo en ese momento que una energía negra se hizo presente, el extraña aura negra lo envolvió dándole la agilidad necesaria para esquivar el golpe, corriendo con la agilidad de un predador contra su presa el contendiente trepo por la grotesca extremidad de heartrending quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que este misterioso guerrero le lanzara un artefacto que saco de su espalda, una clase de aro blanco con negro del que salieron unas cuchillas, impulsado por la energía oscura de su portador el aparato voló con gran velocidad encajándose finalmente en el ojo de aquel monstruo dejándolo temporalmente segado pero esto no fue lo único que hizo pues de inmediato un par de cuchillas se lanzaron del dispositivo anclándose en el piso en cuanto esto paso el motor dentro de la maquina se activo jalando al coloso contra el suelo haciéndolo caer con gran fuerza.

A pesar de la brutalidad de este golpe heartrending no estaba dispuesto a perder con facilidad así que aun cuando el dolor fuera más brutal de lo que un mortal estuviera dispuesto a soportar el se arranco el ancla y con esto su propio ojo, ahora no había más poemas ni gestos amables solamente una bestia embistiendo con sus navajas con la intensidad de un baterista en una banda de rock pero nuestro improbable salvador no está intimidado por esto, la energía oscura le daba la agilidad para poder escapar a las brutales navajas que azotaban el piso una y otra vez.

El suelo en la ciudad no podía soportar por siempre este arrebato de furia y como era de esperarse comenzó a fracturarse, esto fue aprovechado por el justiciero anónimo quien impulsándose en las gigantescas placas de concreto que se elevaban junto a él comenzó a subir.

La subida no fue fácil, debía esquivar las tentativas de heartrending así como los escombros que amenazaban con aplastarlo pero cuando consiguió estar a una altura provechosa acciono los botones que tenía en su guante y aun cuando esto parezca imposible su mano se transformo en una clase de taladro que giraba con una velocidad increíble, usando esta herramienta consiguió perforar la gruesa piel de su rival pero no era suficiente, decidió continuar en otra parte y en otra mas y cuando se dieron cuenta el cuerpo del gigante se encontraba cubierto de heridas.

Sabiendo que el final se encontraba a su alcance este hombre se impulso con mas fuerzas que antes irguiéndose por encima de heartrending, durante un segundo el justiciero permaneció estático hasta que después alzo la mano reuniendo una esfera de la oscura energía que seguía cubriéndolo la cual arrojo con gran determinación haciendo que se estrellara contra su enemigo y haciendo que este cayera desmayado no sin antes recitar un último poema.

-y como a la muerte esperar yo no pudiera

Ella, amable, a mi me espero.

Por supuesto esta no sería la última vez que enfrentaríamos a heartrending pero eso no es lo relevante en este momento lo importante, al menos para nosotros y la historia en si es lo que ocurrió después, el héroe envestido de gloria bajo con gracia y soltura mientras la multitud impresionada coreaba su nombre, luego de saludar a las masas aquel hombre fue abordado por una impertinente reportera que de inmediato hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento.

-Chandra Jimenez del News Anchor de Royalwoods-dijo alegre la reportera mientras veía a la cámara-aquí con nuestro salvador personal, un hombre que se enfrento solo al monstruo que nos amenazaba, un verdadero superhéroe, sin duda alguna nuestros televidentes y yo tenemos una misma pregunta, ¿Cuál es el nombre del hombre a quien ahora le debemos la vida?

-¿mi nombre?-dijo el mientras lo pensaba por un segundo para después sonreir de manera sinica-pueden llamarme Bad Luck

Dicho esto el misterioso hombre se desvaneció de manera tan sorprendente como había llegado, dejando a todos muy confundidos pero sobretodo a diez hermanas que se habían quedado a observar la contienda pues al haber visto al perturbadoramente familiar desconocido no podían evitar sentir en su cabeza la duda de si es posible que tal vez, solo tal vez el hubiera regresado.


	2. la increible vida de william white

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, los pocos rayos de sol que alcanzaban a filtrarse por la ventana iluminaban el rostro del chico peliblanco y de su acompañante de esta mañana, lentamente el chico abrió los ojos para poder contemplar a la pelirroja que descansaba sobre su brazo, por un segundo pensó en levantarse sin llamar la atención de esta y huir antes de que se levantara, una buena idea sin duda hasta que logro recordar que se hallaban en su propia casa.

-Debo recordar no traerlas acá-pensó el chico mientras trataba inútilmente de recordar el nombre de la chica, aun cuando para el era solamente una aventura pasajera debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, de aproximadamente 15, bien formada y rostro angelical, era todo un sueño, si tan solo recordara su nombre-oye, linda, es hora de despertar.

-buenos días, William-dijo ella mientras se despertaba-¿dormiste bien?

-sabes que dormimos muy poco realmente-dijo el con tono cínico.

dándole un beso en los labios la chica se levanto dándole una muy afortunada visión de su cuerpo y retirándose al tocador dejando al albino recostado durante un segundo mas, el chico en cuestión se trataba de William White, un playboy adolescente de aproximadamente 16 años, digo aproximadamente ya que en realidad ni siquiera el mismo recordaba esto, el chico tenia un problema, había perdido toda su memoria hace algunos años, todo lo referente a su pasado era un completo misterio para el, no podía recordar de donde había venido ni si tenia alguna familia ni nada, sin embargo esto no lo había detenido, con lo poco que tenia de información en su vida logro hacerse de un nuevo nombre y con las habilidades que había desarrollado comenzó una nueva vida, ahora era consulto de una empresa de tecnología y de desarrollo de logística, básicamente era el hombre del plan, logrando con su mente sagaz crear métodos que le permitían a las empresas ahorrar millones.

todo esto le había dado mucho dinero y también tiempo libre se podía decir que era su propio jefe y el sabia como sacarle provecho, su fortuna le permitía conseguir lo que el deseara, mujeres, coches, casas, lo que deseara, el solo había conseguido codearse con los mas grandes de la ciudad.

parecía que ya lo tenia todo pero cuando lo tienes todo, ¿por que no ir por mas?, buscaba emoción, buscaba adoración y no solamente ser respetado o envidiado, no, eso ya no era suficiente el quería ser venerado y por suerte sabia como obtenerlo, pues verán solo una cosa de su vida pasada había conservado, una clase de cueva oculta en medio de las montañas en donde había despertado el primer día que podía recordar, entre otras cosas en esta cueva había un traje único, una especie de armadura compuesta de distintos artefactos entre los que se encontraba una especie de cristal que le producía una energía extraña, una energía que le daba mas fuerza y velocidad de la que el pensaba posible, tardo mucho atreverse a ponerse este traje y en descubrir todos las funciones, al principio había decido dejarlo donde estaba y no regresar a aquel lugar pues no sabia si esas cosas eran suyas o porque se hallaba ahi pero despues de un tiempo la curiosidad y su insaciable deseo de gloria lo habian impulsado a regresar y despues de varios años de entrenamiento creyo estar listo para intentarlo, cosa de lo que no se habia arrepentido pues descubrio que con un gran poder venia una gran adulacion.

-me tengo que retirar Will-dijo la chica, por extraño que parezca el no podía recordar donde la había recogido aunque seguramente era alguna modelo o heredera que levanto en algún bar cuando ya estaba muy ebrio.

a pesar de ser rico a William no le gustaba perder el tiempo por lo cual se puso de pie y fue directamente a vestirse, se puso un pantalón de vestir, un chaleco negro y una camisa naranja, por alguna razón ese color siempre había llamado su atención, desayuno rápidamente y se dirigió a la calle.

-primero a la tienda de música, luego a la librería y ¿después que tenia que hacer?-pensó el chico albino mientras trataba de recordar, tan concentrado estaba en esto que no noto a las pequeñas niñas de once que se dirigían hacia el y termino chocando contra ellas.

-Lo siento-dijo william disculpándose por haberlas arroyado.

-descuida-dijo una de ellas considerablemente mas sucia que su hermana mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

-¿esa chica que salio hace poco era tu novia?-pregunto la otra niña de vestido rosa

-no, solo es una amiga-dijo el sorprendido de que la hubieran alcanzado a ver.

-lastima, es linda-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se retiraban dejando consternado y confundido a william

* * *

en la tienda de discos william continuaba con sus cosas mientras buscaba entre los discos algo que le llamara la atención.

-¿que tal esto?-dijo la amable vendedora nueva mientras le enseñaba un disco viejo.

-¿smoosh? es mi banda favorita.-contesto William con una sonrisa

-lo imagine-dijo ella con timidez.

-cool, tal vez tu y yo podamos escucharlo juntos alguna vez-dijo el tratando de coquetear un poco.

-eso rockearia-dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

* * *

en la librería después de haberse despedido de aquella chica William se disponía a buscar algo que leer el fin de semana pero después de pasar un rato no lograba descubrir nada de su interés.

-Dado tu perfil creo que esto debería ser de tu preferencia-dijo de manera extremadamente seria una niña de 9 años con lentes que sostenía un libro.

-gracias-dijo William mientras tomaba el libro que ella le sugería.

-¡Lisa!-dijo una chica de 23 rubia que levanto a la chica en sus brazos-literalmente lo siento señor.

rápidamente la chica y la niña se retiraron dejando al albino muy confundido.

* * *

después de pagar el chico se retiro y continuo su camino hasta que fue abordado por un sujeto extraño, era un chico mas o menos de su edad, delgado pero con los musculos bien formados, de cabello azabache y piel morena.

-te estan siguiendo-dijo el yendo directo al grano.

-hola-dijo William siendo un poco mas educado

-si, como sea, te estan siguiendo.

william volteo a ver a su amigo, se trataba de Juan Cuervo, un hijo de inmigrantes mexicanos que le ayudaba a combatir el crimen bajo el nombre de El Ojo de Serpiente, el mejor pistolero de todos los tiempos, era un grandioso amigo pero sin duda era alguien bastante paranoico, razon por la cual Bad Luck no se tomo muy enserio sus supersticiones en primer lugar.

-tal vez exageras-dijo el.

-mira disimuladamente hacia atras-dijo Juan

sin ningun disimulo William se volteo y vio a dos chicas una de 22 años rubia con unos lentes en su cabeza y a otra de unos 19 castaña con una cola de caballo que caminaban justo detras de ellos mirandolos fijamente hasta que el las miro momento en el cual se voltearon hacia otro lado.

-tal vez exageres, solo deben ser un par de chicas tras de mis huesitos, el costo de tener esta cara-dijo William sin ningun asomo de humildad.

-como quieras, solo te recuerdo que los tipos como nosotros tienen muchos secretos que guardar y no nos combiene tener tanta gente husmeando-dicho esto ojo de serpiente se alejo tan rapido como habia llegado.

durante un segundo William se quedo pensando en lo que su amigo le habia dicho y en el extraño dia que habia tenido.

-¿quien es el?-pregunto una chica detras de el, una niña gotica que habia logrado sorprenderlo, una hazaña que no cualquiera conseguia.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto william comenzando a ponerse nervioso

-Lincoln ¿eres tu?-pregunto detras de el una chica de cabello castaño de unos 18 años que en ese momento se aproximaba a el

-¿quien?-pregunto el albino confundido.


End file.
